Ember Sector
The is a vast region of Imperial space located to the galactic south of Terra in the Segmentum Tempestus, to the galactic east of the world of Solstice and in the Perseus Arm of the galaxy. It has been a part of the Imperium since 950.M30 when an Expeditionary Fleet of the Raven Guard discovered it. The sector is separated into four sub-sectors, the largest of which is the Santacruz sub-sector. During the Black Crusader of Von Mallas in the 38th and 39th Millenniums, the entire region was plagued by numerous rebellions and uprisings caused by Chaos cults and renegade factions against the local governments and the Imperium at large. However, unlike the Orpheus Sector, through the efforts of loyalist forces like the Thunder Skulls, the Sector was able to recover from the Black Crusade and endures into the 41st Millennium. History Notable Events *'The Santacruz Expansion (122.M30 - 200.M30)' - *'The Great Crusade (950.M30)' - *'Black Crusader of Von Mallas (113.M38 - 955.M39)' - This was a Black Crusade fought in the Segmentum Tempestus and Segmentum Pacificus. It was launched by the heretic Chaos Lord known as Von Mallas. His Chaos Cults took advantage of the local discontent with Imperial authorities in the region as a result of the massive military expenditures constantly demanded by the Segmentum Command to unleash a series of major rebellions and uprisings against Imperial rule. The Imperium brutally put down the rebellions, but Von Mallas' own Black Crusade managed to cause further bloodletting throughout the region. The Heretic's call for rebellion against Imperial tyranny eventually made it all the way to the Ember Sector, and resulted in the outbreak of major revolts in the Santacruz Sub-sector against the ruling regime of the Great House Auriverde. Though the rebels were eventually defeated through the effort of loyalist forces like the Thunder Skulls. Notable Sub-sectors Santacruz Sub-sector The Santacruz sub-sector is the largest and most populated segment of the Ember Sector. Made up of 19 systems under the control of the Imperium of Man. The sub-sector is ruled by the Great House Auriverde from their homeworld of Ianuarri Prima in the system of Ianuarri. Before being brought into the Imperium during the later stage of the Great Crusade, the sub-sector was ruled by the Auriverdes as the Santacruz Empire, which at its peak consisted of 27 systems inside the modern day Ember Sector. After being integrated the sector has remained faithful to the Imperium, though there were numerous chaotic uprisings against the Auriverdes and the Imperium during the conflict known as the Black Crusade of Von Mallas. The people of the Santacruz sub-sector speak a dialect of Low Gothic known as Luso-gothic. It is closer to High Gothic than the common Low Gothic, but is mutually unintelligible with both High and Low Gothic. It is represented for our purposes as twenty-first century Portuguese in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. Notable Worlds Notable Factions Adeptus Astartes Integralists The Integralists are a renegade Space Marine chapter that was created during the 21st "Cursed" Founding in the 36th Millennium. Officially they are a successor of the Ultramarines chapter, but that has since been questioned by many in the Inquisiton. However, their records are sealed by the High Lords of Terra so further investigations into their gene-seed have been barred. They were originally a loyalist Codex-Compliant chapter that served the High Lords directly, like the Minotaurs, with their main mission being to spy on and infiltrate other Space Marine chapters that were suspected of heresy. After the Black Crusade of Von Mallas they were discovered to have gone renegade themselves and actively plotted against the Imperium. After being declared Excommunicate Traitoris they are currently being hunted by the Imperium. Their current whereabouts and remaining strength are both unknown though they are suspected to be currently in the Segmentum Tempestus. Thunder Skulls The Thunder Skulls are a mostly Codex Astartes-compliant Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines and a Successor Chapter of the Silver Skulls, itself supposedly a Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines of the Second Founding. It was founded in 978.M37 during the 23th "Sentinel" Founding following a vision witnessed by the Chief Prognosticator of the Silver Skulls, who prophesied that the Segmentum Tempestus would face a major threat and convinced Lord Commander Argentius to send the entire 5th Company to garrison the region preemptively as a new chapter with the permission of the High Lords of Terra. The vision proved to be true as in 113.M38 the Black Crusade of Von Mallas erupted in the Segmentum Pacificus and soon spread to the Segmentus Tempestus. By the time that the Black Crusade came, the Thunder Skulls had already been dealing with local instability in the region for over a century and had established strong roots in the Santacruz sub-sector, where they are known to the locals as "Caveiras". Their homeworld is the planet of Ondina. Imperial Guard Flumen Grenadiers The greatest of House Auriverde's allies are the Flumen, the elite Grenadier Regiment of the planet of Ianuarii. The regiment's headquarters is in the city of Maraca, the capital of the world and the seat of House Auriverde. They serve as the planet's security and the bodyguards of the nobles of the house. In times of war they are deployed alongside other Imperial Guard regiments as specialized storm trooper infantry. They are extremely loyal to the Great House Auriverde, having sworn unbreakable vows of fealty to Pedro the Magnanimous and all his kin. The Flumen have their origins as a private militia during the Age of Strife that, by the time of Pedro the Magnanimous, had become one of the planet's official PDFs. Before the unification of Ianuarii under Pedro, there were numerous different PDF regiments with varying loyalties. When the last of the holdouts were defeated, all the other PDFs were rolled into the Flumen Grenadiers. Knight Houses House Lima House Lima is an Imperial Knight House which has strong ties to the Imperium as a part of the Questor Imperialis. House Lima hails from the Santacruz Sub-sector, where they have many homeworlds. They are a large House with multiple branch families that each rule over their own Knight World. Their main homeworld is the planet of Cashias in the Mar'Anhan System. When the region was independent, before the Great Crusade, the house owed allegiance to the rulers of the sub-sector: the Great House Auriverde. When the sector was brought into the Imperium, House Lima was made to answer directly to the Imperium of Man's Questor Imperialis. Nonetheless, House Lima has still maintained close ties with their former lords. Noble Houses Great House Auriverde The Great House Auriverde is an ancient and powerful noble family hailing from the world of Ianuarii in the Ember Sector's Santacruz Sub-sector in the Segmentum Tempestus. Prior to their integration into the Imperium of Man, the family was known as the Royal House of Auriverde and ruled the Santacruz Empire in the Ember Sector. Following a short war with a Raven Guard Expeditionary Fleet, the family surrendered their crown to the Emperor and swore eternal loyalty to him and his Imperium. For this, they were allowed to keep their rule over the newly founded Ember Sector as Lord Sectors in the Imperium's stead. Category:Ember Sector Category:Imperium Category:Sectors Category:Segmentum Tempestus